playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Metropolis
Metropolis is a stage in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale that is based on Ratchet & Clank and God of War.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1223840p1.html There is a trophy avaliable if Ratchet & Clank use their Level 3 Super Move, Flight of the Aphelion, on this stage. Stage Description Metropolis starts off as a classic cityscape, with conveyor belts that contain Bolt crates, TNT crates and Omega chests, moving platforms, and a grinder pit. Captain Qwark can be seen in the background posing beside a statue of himself. After some time has passed, Qwark runs up to near the players as a heavy torrent of rainfall will fill up the bottom of the stage and the Hydra from God of War will suddenly crash through the glass walkway, knocking Qwark off stage and into the water. The Hydra will the begin to attack the fighters by smashing down with their heads and jaws, as well as occasionally eating flying vehicles in the background. Before the fight finishes, Qwark will reappear in the center as the Hydra snaps with its jaws one last time. Qwark struggles with the head and rides off stage right on the last Hydra head. Characters Appearing in Stage *Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) *Hydra (God of War) Music Metropolis - Ratchet & Clank The first phase begins with a remixed version of 'Kerwan - Metropolis' by David Bergeaud from Ratchet & Clank ''and Ratchet & Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal.'' Metropolis - God of War The second phase transitions to a synth remix of 'The End Begins' by Gerard K Marino from God of War II. Gallery As 1.jpg ImagesCAX8UEZR.jpg Metro.jpg Screenshot-3.jpg Gow.jpg matropalis.jpg 1000px-Photo0791.jpg|Explosive boxes in Ratchet & Clank Trivia *If the stage is played on stock or kills, the Hydra will only attack Qwark when the match is over. *Red Orb Chests from God of War can randomly appear in this stage, releasing AP after being opened. Since the chests only appear in this stage, they do not count as an item. *If you mute the music and jump near the laser field a sound effect from Up Your Arsenal will play when using the Hacker. **In the beta version of the stage the laser fields would knock characters back if touched. *Metropolis would later inspire the 2016 reboot version of the city which also includes circular elevator platforms with energy emitting from below them. *In the beta, a taxi from the Future games was used as platform, it can be seen in early footage as Ratchet respawns. In the final game they can rarely be seen when characters respawn. *In early concept art, Metropolis was originally going to include an incinerator but was replaced by sawblades. **In the beta however it is just a pit that kills you if you fall into it. *The TNT crates do not make any count down timer noise for some reason in both versions of the game. Videos References Category:Stages Category:PSASBR Category:God of War Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Needs Work Category:Areas Category:Insomniac Games